Rebeliões Marotas
by Malagueta
Summary: Lily e suas grandes amigas, Phil e Cathy, estão planejando as férias junto aos Marotos. Quando decidem passar o verão na casa de campo dos Potter, mal imaginam as surpresas que os aguardam...


**CAPÍTULO UM**

**N.I.E.M.s e Numlock's Cove**

 Finalmente, o fim de semana havia chegado; naquela tarde ensolarada de sábado, em que os sextanistas haviam realizado o seu último N.I.E.M., o clima ainda estava contagiante. Haviam grupinhos de alunos ao longo do Jardim, mas um mais animado, em especial. Seis sextanistas que estavam sentados à sombra de um salgueiro discutiam, animados, sobre o último ano que vinha se aproximando.

 Três dos integrantes daquela turma se autodenominavam Marotos. James Potter, o líder, era talvez o garoto mais popular de Hogwarts: cobiçado pelas garotas, invejado pelos garotos, admirado (e também reprovado) pelos professores e _odiado_ por Filch, o asmático zelador. Era alto, pálido e tinha cabelos negros e rebeldes. Possuía um físico esbelto, e um problema de miopia que o obrigava a usar óculos sobre os olhos achocolatados. Tinha uma paixão incontrolável por Lily Evans, mas não o demonstrava tanto: continuava saindo com um número alarmante de garotas, o que lhe rendia um "não" bem sonoro quando a convidava para sair.

 Sirius Black vinha de uma família bruxa muito tradicional e respeitada, os Black. Foi o primeiro de toda a linhagem a ser designado para uma Casa que não fosse a Sonserina, provocando em seus demais parentes uma antagonia profunda — não que ele se importasse muito com isso. Muito galanteador, era o "prêmio" de várias disputas femininas, não se importando a mínima com os sentimentos das infelizes criaturas que passavam pelas suas hábeis e seletivas mãos **(N/A: cara, como eu queria ser uma dessas criaturas... Mas tudo a seu tempo)**. Era o melhor amigo de James, e recebiam inúmeras detenções juntos. Era alto e levemente moreno, com um ar quase arrogante e cabelos também negros, que lhe caíam muitas vezes em franja sobre os olhos da mesma cor.

 Remus Lupin era o mais responsável dos três: estudioso, dedicado e dotado de uma incrível sensatez, não chamava tanta atenção, ofuscado na maioria das vezes pelo brilho — e pela quantidade de garotas em volta — de James e Sirius, mas preferia assim: monitor omisso, era o encarregado de estabelecer um limite para as brincadeiras dos amigos (embora nem sempre o fizesse). Seu maior segredo era ser lobisomem: mordido quando criança por Lobo Greyback, carregava o peso das transformações que vinham a cada mês. Tinha cabelos cor-de-mel e olhos azuis, com alguns arranhões pelo corpo pálido.

 Os outros três componentes do 'grupinho' eram garotas. Não tinham uma denominação oficial, embora fossem bem conhecidas por todo o castelo. Lily Evans, a única nascida-trouxa, era a mais estudiosa e responsável das três, era a aluna favorita da maioria dos professores "e exemplo para a maioria dos alunos", como eles costumavam dizer; com seu convicto lema, _"Estudar é sempre a solução"_, acabou ficando deslocada entre seus colegas, já que sua agenda rigorosa não tinha tempo nem espaço para amigos. Era um ás com as palavras: um insulto seu era como o fio de uma faca na garganta. Era a única garota que já havia rejeitado James Potter (e que ainda o fazia até hoje). Tinha belos cabelos ruivos, que lhe emolduravam o rosto sardento e os olhos verdes amendoados. Sua magia era, por assim dizer, uma das mais fluidas, considerando-se que ela não possuía nenhuma habilidade especial.

 Phillya Wonderborn, que preferia ser tratada por Phil, era um protótipo que não deu certo: irlandesa, morava em um povoado bruxo no norte do país até a morte da mãe, aos quatro anos. Depois disso, o pai colocou seu irmão mais novo — um aborto — em uma escola interna na Suécia e foi morar com a garota na Inglaterra; ela foi criada de um modo bem peculiar e masculino, já que seu pai não tinha muita idéia de como deveria cuidar de uma menina. Ao entrar para a escola de magia, logo de cara se enturmou com Lily, os Marotos e Henrique Fields, um garoto também órfão de mãe. Veio a conhecer Cathy no segundo ano, quando se tornaram amigas. Entendia tudo o que os garotos faziam, chegando ao ponto de identificar os misteriosos olhares trocados por eles e saber usá-los a seu favor. Era metamorfomaga, mas sua forma era quase sempre a mesma: pele pálida, cabelos castanho-escuros com olhos da mesma cor, e uma estatura de dar inveja. Tentava negar ao máximo o fato de ser uma garota e precisar se portar como tal.

 Catherine Boo fazia o estilo mediano: ia levemente bem nos estudos, cumpria ocasionalmente uma detenção aqui e ali... Mas não deixava de ter seu ponto marcante: era extremamente boa em brigas, embora fosse quieta e amável na maioria do tempo. Muito engraçada, sonhadora e desastrada, dava conselhos mirabolantes a cada um que passasse pela sua frente (que, a propósito, nunca eram levados a sério). Era a única dentre eles que desconhecia o segredo de Remus — Lily descobriu pelo seu comportamento estranho, e Phil recebeu a notícia junto com o resto dos Marotos, da boca do próprio Remus —, e escondia seu receio cautelosamente, tentando descobrir por meios próprios. Sua pele era café-com-leite, de um tom agradável aos olhos, e os cabelos de um louro queimado emolduravam seus olhos tremendamente castanhos, mas de um castanho claro e revigorante.

 — É tão bom pode ficar à toa... — comentou Cathy, deitando-se de costas na grama incrivelmente verde — Sabem, a semana parecia que não ia ter fim.

 — Verdade — assentiu Sirius, com um ar descontraído, o que fez várias garotas que apontavam para ele suspirarem abobalhadas. — Agora, já estamos à beira das férias de verão...

 —... com dois meses inteiros de descanso pela frente — completou Phil, com um suspiro enlevado.

 Não foi surpresa para nenhum dos presentes que um completasse as frases do outro; Sirius e Phil eram quase como unha e carne, sempre juntos e sempre sintonizados. Podia-se dizer que um lia os pensamentos do outro, de tão próxima que era a "ligação".

 — E então? — questionou Cathy, de olhos fechados.

 — Então o quê?

 — Como assim, então o quê? — ela parecia meio entediada, mas o efeito do sol poente sobre seu corpo era extraordinário. — Nós simplesmente ainda não decidimos o que vamos fazer nas férias.

 — Eu concordo. São nossas últimas férias de verão, galera — disse Lily, animada.

 Todos voltaram seus olhares para a ruiva; afinal, não era todo dia que Lily Evans manifestava apoio em alguma coisa que o grupo maroto dizia.

 — Se é assim... — James se endireitou, pensativo. — Eu e Almofadinhas estamos em Godric's Hollow; Lily, em Surrey; Cathy e Phil em Yorkshire; e Aluado em Barnaby's Clutch — ele ergueu os olhos, inexpressivo. — Precisamos de um lugar onde caibam seis adolescentes e que, de preferência, esteja disponível.

 — Uma pousada, quem sabe? — sugeriu Cathy, esperançosa. — Tipo Caldeirão Furado?

 — Nah, teria muita gente junta. Que tal o CallMaddie?

 — Aquele lugar onde eles fazem os ensaios da Playbruxo? — perguntou Lily, torcendo o nariz.

 — É... — confirmou Sirius, sonhador.

 — Cara, nem morta — fez Phil, pensativa. — Você não disse que seus pais tinham uma casa de campo, Pontas? Perto de Numlock's Cove? **(N/A: olhe para o seu teclado e você vai descobrir de onde surgiu "Numlock's" Cove :D)**

 — Tinham não, têm. É enorme, e aposto que eles topariam em ir com a gente!

 Remus, que até o momento ficara calado, comentou:

 — É uma ótima idéia.

 James lançou um olhar interrogativo a todos, mas Cathy foi mais rápida.

 — Escolham as corujas mais rápidas. Com sorte, amanhã cedo as respostas já terão chegado!

 Ela não poderia ter sido mais clara.

‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

 — Anda, Lily, a gente vai se atrasar!

 Era uma fria e enevoada manhã de domingo. Ou, mais precisamente, _a_ manhã de domingo, como aquelas garoas nervosas claramente a consideravam.

 — Já estou indo, só preciso dar os nós nos tênis...

 Impaciente, Phil murmurou um feitiço, apontando a varinha de cedro para os pés da amiga; os laços se fizeram sozinhos.

 — Valeu, Ph...

 — _Anda!_ — tornou a chamar Catherine. Zunindo, as três trotaram escada abaixo em direção ao Salão Principal, onde os Marotos já as aguardavam; Remus tamborilava nervosamente no tampo de madeira da mesa, enquanto James e Sirius se divertiam fazendo dois talheres se enfrentarem.

 — Finalmente! — exclamou James, torcendo os dedos e impedindo uma tentativa de fuga do seu homem-garfo. — Ah... e você está linda, Lily.

 Lily ignorou completamente o comentário, como sempre fazia.

 — O correio já chegou? — questionou ela, se sentando ao lado de Remus.

 — Agora que você comentou — disse Sirius, verificando o relógio —, ele já deveria ter chegado.

  Foi como se o som das palavras do Maroto tivesse realizado um feitiço espontâneo: um som ensurdecedor encheu o salão enquanto centenas de corujas sobrevoavam sobre professores e alunos. Cinco corujas pousaram juntas ao longo da mesa onde eles estavam, estendendo unaminimente as pernas escamosas; as três garotas, Remus e James pescaram os pergaminhos, ofegantes de ansiedade.

 — E aí? — perguntou Sirius, ansioso. Phil revirou os olhos, mas logo deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

 — Beleza — falou, dando pulinhos de alegria na cadeira. — Meu pai deixou!

 — Meus pais também — emendou Cathy, espevitada. — Pontas?

 — Afirmativo! — ele trocou um olhar com Sirius, e voltaram imediatamente sua atenção para Remus. O maroto restante lia a carta tão rapidamente que parecia estar delirando, os olhos saltando freneticamente de uma palavra à outra. — Eh... Remus? — chamou, vacilante.

 O garoto não respondeu de imediato; continuou lendo a carta, desacelerando o ritmo ao chegar no final. Depois, guardou-a cuidadosamente no bolso da calça.

 — Vocês realmente acham que eu ia ficar fora disso? — respondeu ele, com um grande sorriso.

 A alegria foi geral: Phil e Lily riam, agarradas uma na outra; James e Sirius apenas sorriam, como se tudo já estivesse planejado desde o início, arrancando mais suspiros de suas constantes admiradoras; e Cathy havia pulado em cima de Remus, abraçando-o e cantando algo como "A gente vai pro mato!".

 — Bom — disse a ruiva, se soltando de Phil —, acho que estamos decididos, então. — e, se virando para os Marotos com um ar autoritário: — Precisamos combinar logo isso. Acho que eu poderia requisitar uma ligação da Rede de Flu na minha casa... bem, de qualquer jeito, onde iremos nos encontrar?

 — Em casa, claro — respondeu Sirius, sem a menor inibição.

 — É, Evans, nem você poderia ser tão tapada.

 James calou a boca quando Lily lançou um garfo em direção a ele, errando-o por poucos centímetros.

 — _EEEEEI!_ Não é justo! — reclamou, fazendo os outros rirem. Lily cruzou os braços, naquela expressão "estou-sempre-certa" que sempre assumia em situações como aquela. — Ah, admite logo, ruiva.

 — O quê?

 — Que você me ama!

 Ela tampou outro talher nele, desta vez uma faca (bem pontuda e afiada, que se diga de passagem). E assim foi passado o último dia domingo como sextanistas, cheio de alegria e brincadeiras.

 Mal sabiam eles!


End file.
